


Forever

by Oceanic03



Series: Always and Forever [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grian is tired and can't get his build to look right, HAPPY ENDING!!, Mumbo is concerned about his friend, there is a little bit of yelling in there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanic03/pseuds/Oceanic03
Summary: Grian's having a bad building day. Mumbo's there to pull him out.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Grian had been building for hours. The sun shone down on his bare back, his trademark sweater along with his undershirt having been discarded long ago. He passed the back of his hand over his forehead in a futile attempt to rid himself of even a little of the sweat that had accumulated upon his skin.

He grunted slightly as he hefted yet another concrete block into place, his muscles straining from the effort. This would be, what, the fourth time he had remade this build? The palette he had chosen was definitely taking its toll on his energy, what with it being 99% concrete and other such weighty materials. Grian staggered back a few steps, wiping his hands on his trousers before taking off with his elytra. 

As he looked over the new build from a distance, all he could feel was frustration. Why was this particular build so difficult to get right? The blocks’ placement still didn’t look correct – in fact, it all looked incredibly wrong – which meant Grian was now faced with tearing it all down and starting over. Again.

He stubbed his toe upon landing and spent about half a minute hopping around while holding the afflicted appendage and cursing everything in sight. The squirrel in the tree next door disappeared into the trunk in an effort to escape Grian’s ire but still managed to get cursed before it could finish its escape.

By the time Grian had mostly calmed down, there was a definite pout on his lips, and he sighed as he gazed upon the mess of blocks before him. Before he could begin to head over to them, his communicator began to yell at him. He flicked open the cover and saw three new messages from his friend Mumbo.

< MumboJumbo > Hey  
< MumboJumbo > G-man  
< MumboJumbo > I’m coming over

Grian sighed. He supposed it had been a couple of days since he had last seen his friend, and he really did want to spend some time with him, but he also needed to do something with the monstrosity in front of him. He typed out a quick response on his communicator before flipping it shut and focusing on the build.

< Grian > Not now  


He began tearing blocks down, his pickaxe making short of work of the tougher blocks. Even still, with every block he destroyed, and every block that made its way into his inventory, he found himself growing angrier. Why wasn’t the build working? Why did every block he placed look wrong? Why couldn’t he get it right? Why wasn’t he better at building?! 

The sharp clang of a pickaxe hitting the ground knocked him back to his senses, and with a start he realised that his hands were shaking so badly he had lost almost all control over them.  
Grian could only stare. There was almost something fascinating about this whole situation, he supposed. It was an odd sensation, not having control over his own hands.

A weight settled on his shoulder and he jerked away, eyes wide and breathing noticeably unsteady. Grian whirled around only to be met with Mumbo Jumbo himself wearing an almost comical startled expression. Mumbo raised his hands in apology, a sheepish grin making its way onto his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get even a single syllable out, Grian exploded.

“And just what the hell are you doing here?!” Mumbo’s expression changed to a look of confusion and slight hurt before morphing into understanding as Grian yelled. “I thought I said, ‘Not now’! Can’t you see I’m busy?!” He gestured wildly at the build behind him as if to emphasize his point. “I’ve been working on this for ages and I don’t need anyone messing thi-“ 

Grian’s sentence was abruptly cut off as he was pulled into a hug, his body relaxing slightly despite his anger when his friend’s grip tightened. They stood like this for several minutes until Grian had fully calmed down and relaxed.

“I haven’t seen or heard from you for days, Grian,” Mumbo said softly, “I was worried and I missed you.” Grian felt like crying.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice definitely not trembling as he spoke. “I’ve been trying to get this build right and it’s just not working at all. I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you.” 

“It’s okay. I do have some idea of the stress you must be feeling, and I know it can mess with your head a bit. You just need some TLC, that’s all.” 

Grian extricated himself from Mumbo’s arms and let out a short laugh of agreement, picking up his sweater from where it was lying in the grass a few steps away and wiping his eyes on a sleeve. Mumbo put his hand on Grian’s shoulder and smiled gently at him.

“I was thinking we could have a picnic, just to get away from everything for a little while.” Grian smiled back, albeit weakly.

“Sounds perfect,” he said. Grian pulled Mumbo into another hug, his hands curling into Mumbo’s suit jacket and his head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

“Of course,” Mumbo said with a touch of fondness in his voice. “That’s what we do, isn’t it? Mumbo and Grian against the world, always there for each other. Always.”

“And forever.”


End file.
